My Protector
by YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy
Summary: Hikaru has always been there for Haruhi, but it takes the smallest of gestures, something most would have overlooked, for her to realize just who is most important in her life. This piece was inspired by a small scene in the final episode and includes the way I wish the anime would have ended...with Hikaru/Haruhi loving!


So here it is: my first Ouran fic! This was brought on by a challenge issued by physchokitten and I used it as motivation to actually write this. I've had the idea in my head for a few weeks now but never had any reason to actually write it. There's a super small detail of the scene that really stuck out to me and I felt it needed to be expanded. This takes place about 11 minutes into the last episode of the manga. I've changed the ending into what I wish would have happened in the series. I've kept it as accurate to the series as possible until my ending. I was excited to get this up so I'm posting the first part. The second will be out in a few days/a week tops!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot, only the new ending! If I did own it all…this is how it would have gone!

* * *

We dashed towards the parking garage, desperation making our limbs carry us faster than I would have believed possible. We might actually be able to catch him!

A wide smile spread across my face as a montage of memories passed before my eyes. I thought of Tamaki's many classic moments and realized how much I would miss his company if he really left us.

I remembered that night. The one time I had ever shown anyone my true fear. Instead of laughing or picking on me, he opened his arms and embraced me. Never before had I felt so safe. Never before had I felt _protected._

As we neared Kyoya's family car, a bad feeling ran down my spine. He approached the window and spoke to the man inside. "We're in a hurry, can you drive us?"

"I'm sorry sir, but—"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kyoya demanded more than questioned. Although the driver was out of my view, I could hear his monotone voice.

"Well, you see the thing is—" The driver stammered as my spine began to tingle once again.

The sound of boots crunching on pavement drew our attention to the lot behind us. We turned quickly, noticing the armed policemen that had somehow encircled us. Fear filled every inch of my body as I watched the men draw closer. I was unable to move, Kyoya's deep voice doing nothing to ease my worry.

"You want to tell me your orders? Let me guess…You've been hired to protect Lady Éclair." The look on his face was the most serious I had ever seen it; reaching new levels and scaring me even more simultaneously.

I felt a hand wrap itself firmly around the crook of my right elbow and had to fight to suppress a scream. My body was pulled gently back as a small amount of force was applied by the hand. A flash of blue crossed my peripheral vision and I realized who the color represented.

Hikaru released my arm gently as he took the last steps in front of me. His arms extended back and out, shielding me from the men before us. Shock filled me as I stood, gaping at the back of his perfect ginger hair. I could only see the side of his face but I could tell how serious the normal prankster was. For the second time that night, memories flooded to my mind. This time, however, they centered around a certain twin.

The time at Karuizawa when he had gotten so utterly jealous over Arai's visit. At the time, I didn't understand his actions but I now see that he was only worried that I would go back to my old life and leave him behind. He meant no harm by his outbursts. The feeling of want and need was refreshing. Besides, if it wouldn't have happened, we would have never gone on our date.

_Our date._

If I wasn't so incredibly terrified, I probably would have blushed at the thought. It had taken him a while to warm up to the idea of spending a whole day along with me, but, once he let his guard down, we had a lot of fun. But then his jealousy returned and things had gone sour.

I pictured us, cuddling under the blanket, hidden from the storm by a table and a church. He had placed his headphones over my ears to block out the sounds. _Why had I never thought of that?_ Despite our argument, he fought through the storm to try to find me. I made myself comfortable against his chest while he apologized. Little did he know his presence and comfort alone were the best apology I could have ever asked for.

And then there was the Halloween adventure. When the ghost descended the hallway and spoke to us, I took off running as fast as I could. Hikaru followed behind me, making sure that I wasn't alone in the darkness. Granted, he did worry about Kaoru as soon as we were trapped in the net, but it should say something that he took off after me to begin with. If he would have taken the time to consider the outcomes of both situations, he may have chosen differently. Instead he followed me, as if by instinct, and without hesitation.

I pulled myself from my flashbacks and I stared blankly up at him. My mouth still hung open as I allowed myself to come to terms with my thoughts.

Tamaki had not been the only one to protect me; he had not been the only one to actually care. Even now, Hikaru had just stepped in front of me, risking his life to save my own.

"I'm truly sorry it's come to this," The guard replied with no emotion. "But as you know, as members of the Ootori's private police, we answer to your father."

Kyoya fumed and smashed his fist into the hood of the car. "Damn it!"

"I'm terribly sorry sir, but we've been ordered not to let you leave, even if we have to stop you by force." The man now showed a hint of aggression and attitude.

I heard the carriage before I could see it over the massive amount of police men. It burst through the crowd before pulling to a stop directly in front of us. Hunny-senpai jumped out, ready for battle.

"Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off." Mori stepped down after speaking and readied himself next to his cousin. The officers took notice of their competitors, mumbling their names amongst themselves. I finally turned back to the carriage and noticed the twins had already climbed aboard. Hikaru was seating in the driver's seat and I frowned. I wanted it to be his hand that was extended for me instead of his brother's. Why did I suddenly care which twin was helping me?

"Come on!"

Shock was still present and intensified when I felt hands grab onto my shoulders. Kyoya pulled me to him, mumbling words in my ear.

"Haruhi, go get that idiot."

He pushed me gently towards the waiting hand.

"Hurry!"

I entered and looked back one last time at Kyoya.

"Now go, this is your chance!"

I saw Hikaru nod and yell to urge the horses forward. He held tightly to the reigns, the control he had over the creature amazed me. I felt Kaoru's arm wrap around my back, holding me steady so I wouldn't fall out during our bumpy ride. Guilt washed over me as I realized how uncomfortable the touch was, and the want I had for it to be someone else's arms holding me again. Because that night in the church, and moments ago in front of the police, were the only moments I truly ever felt safe.

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Did I ruin Ouran? Did anyone else notice this watching it the first time like I did? Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
